


fifteen minutes

by lilacgyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Somewhere, but its cute, like aw what boyfriends, probably, the lowercase is intentional, the rest of got7 don't appear but they're hanging around, this is rly short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacgyeom/pseuds/lilacgyeom
Summary: got7's newest comeback took a toll on all of the members, but it hit bambam the hardest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pls forgive me i've never used ao3 to post before

it had been a hard week on them all, but bambam's body seemed to take it the hardest.

with their lastest comeback's choreography, there was no break for any of the members to catch a breath. they had a tough time with all the recording sessions, plus the countless photoshoots, and then their managers added a bunch of variety shows, and, well, it hit them hard.

but bambam had barely slept. he didn't sleep well on car rides, which is when most of the others caught up on their sleep, and yugyeom knew this.

and he hated to be the one to wake him up, but he knew if anyone else dared to wake bambam up, they'd be cursed out as he tried to go back to sleep.

"yugyeom-ah, please go wake up bambam up," jaebum asked him. 

"okay, hyung," yugyeom complied easily, even though he didn't want to disturb his sleeping boyfriend.

he slowly walked over to bambam and nudged his arm. "baby, wake up," he whispered.

no answer.

"bammie, wake up," yugyeom cooed, nudging the older slightly harder. 

"either you lay down here right now and cuddle or leave and face death later," bambam whispered sleepily, making yugyeom giggle.

"no, come on, it's time for us to shoot," yugyeom told him, but the older still didn't budge. "bam, do i have to get jinyo-" but yugyeom couldn't finish his sentence, because the half asleep boy in front of him reached forward and grabbed his arm, pulling him down to where he was laying.

"cuddle," bambam demanded. 

"aish, come on, hyung!" yugyeom stood back up. "i know you need more sleep, baby, we all do, but we have to power through this performance, okay?" he tried to reason.

"but i want to sleep, gyeomie," bambam rolled over onto his side. "how long until they want us on stage?" he asked.

"half an hour," yugyeom answered as he checked the time on his phone.

"good, then we have fifteen minutes that you could be napping with me," bambam said. he turned and look up to yugyeom, with tired, puppy dog eyes, and yugyeom couldn't say no.

"fine. fifteen minutes."

jinyoung came in about five minutes later with jaebum, looking for the two youngest. they found them with yugyeom curled around bambam, holding him close as soft snores escaped both of their mouths.

jinyoung started forward to wake them up, but jaebum stopped him with a small, "let them rest, they need it," and the two left the room, only to return ten minutes later to wake them up.

bambam complained about how his nap didn't help anything, but made a small side note about how at least he got time with his boyfriend. the two pushed through the performance, just as yugyeom said they needed to, and collapsed into their hotel room as soon as they entered it, only having enough time to mutter small "i love you's" to each other as they drifted into a heavy sleep.


End file.
